


EP ONE, SCENES HUNDERED RE-WRITE

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	EP ONE, SCENES HUNDERED RE-WRITE

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”

Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. 

Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.

“Shido!” 

Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratification when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 

Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of their eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.

They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”

Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”

He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

 _‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, _‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

His words took him off his guard, _‘Did he just say work with him!?’_ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black 

“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool.

Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it in within his pockets.

* * *

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there.

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan.”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess."

* * *

Magoroku was principal dashing inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears, influencing out his solicitudes faultlessly on this without him requiring to voice it. Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. 

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

_'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?”

He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life points plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauges" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!” 


End file.
